1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a container data center.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing heavy duty use of on-line applications, the need for computer data centers has increased rapidly. Data centers are centralized computing facilities that include a mobile container, and many server racks or shelves holding servers received in the container. One rack or shelf with some servers can be considered a server system. When a server system breaks down, users need to maintain the system from the back. However, because of limited space in the container, accessing the back of the server systems is inconvenient and it is hard to shift the heavy systems to a more convenient orientation during servicing.